Angelical Fate
by TwinsenDude
Summary: H/Hr Harry and Hermione discover each other... I bad at summaries but PLEASE R
1. Confessions to embarrassment

ANGELICAL FATE  
  
By Jake Sklarew  
  
A.K.A. TwinsenDude, and TwinsenDude@aol.com is my e-mail.  
  
Note: I wrote all of this unless otherwise noted only after reading the 4th Harry Potter book by J.K. Rowling. Also, I plan to spend a LOT of time on this, so PLEASE read and review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, this is a work of fiction, blah blah blah u get the idea. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME MS. ROWLING!!!  
  
Warning: THIS IS RATED R BY ME THEREFORE YOU SHOULD NOT READ THIS UNLESS YOU ARE 1. 18 OR OLDER, 2. HAVE YOUR PARENTS PERMISSION, 3. JUST REALLY WANT TO READ A GOOD STORY, OR 4. ARE EXTREMELY PERVERTED AND CAN'T RESIST.  
  
OH ALSO!!!!!: If you see any spelling mistakes in my writing tell me in a review and I will award you with one point. I will keep track on my computer and I am not sure what the person with the most at the end will get. Only the first person to report the error gets the point. Also, if there is ANY suggestion you have at all, please let me know.  
  
YAY ON TO THE STORY!!!!  
  
(yet again, PLEASE R&R)  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Chapter one: Confessions to embarrassment*  
  
Harry Potter was in his 7th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He was Head boy of Gryffindor and, of course Hermione Granger was Head Girl.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what was that last ingredient in that potion of skull essence? I forgot and I have a test in Snape's Class tomorrow," said Harry with disgust.  
  
"For the love of... nevermind. Harry this must be your fifth time, am I right?" Hermione asked, blushing a little  
  
"Nope, sixth!" Ron had just burst in to the room, and had a torn paper banner lying across his chest, hanging from his shoulders.  
  
"Very funny, RONALD!" Harry retorted. "Besides," he said, getting a little calmer, "where have you been, and what is that?"  
  
"I," he said holding his nose up in the air, "was just at the hidden 'last year at Hogwarts' party, where were you?"  
  
"Oh no! I forgot."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione said, "but you wouldn't have been able to finsh studying for your test."  
  
"Awww, Mione! Errr, I would've taken you!"  
  
"You- You mean it? Oh Harry that would've been wonderful. I finished my homework long before it started anyway."  
  
"Phew."  
  
Hermione had loved Harry ever since 5th year, when they were attacked by a perverted monster who made them play truth or dare. However, since they didn't want the monster to dare them to to weird things, they always said truth. They learned a lot more about each other, and started liking each other, but in secret, as neither one knew about the other's feelings.  
  
There was a pause, and then, "Ron! Is that lipstick on your neck? Oh and XYZ [for those of you who don't know this means examine your zipper]!" exclaimed Hermione.  
  
"Ron," asked Harry, "what happened at that party?"  
  
"Well, um.... You see, er, the thing about that is..."  
  
"Ron spit it out, don't forget I just got some of that truth potion, so I could force you to --"  
  
"No way, you are NOT using that stuff on me NO WAIT STOP!"  
  
Harry flipped out his wand and shouted, "Essala Mina!"  
  
Ron immediately went into a sort of trance, sat down on the couch and didn't move.  
  
"Good show, Harry," said Hermione, "now lets just add some of this potion."  
  
And with that she took a potion out of her pocket that was creamy red. "Wait a second," she said, "lets see, shake it for lies, stir it for unconciousness, and right, swirl it for truth."  
  
And she began to swirl the flask, and as she did so, it seemed to emit a light. This light grew and grew, and eventually became so bright Harry had to shield his eyes.  
  
After about 10 seconds, the light subsided, and as Harry looked into the flask, he saw it start to change color! It was morphing into a deep, rich blue color.  
  
As soon as it was completely blue, Hermione opened it, and tipped it into Ron's mouth. After 4 drops, she pulled back.  
  
"There, that should do it."  
  
"Lets just test," Harry said. "Ron, what is the radius of a circle that's diameter is twice the hight of Crabbe and Goyle combined?"  
  
"I'm too dull to answer that question," responded Ron.  
  
"Yeah, it works," Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Alright," Hermione said, "What did you do at that party today that got you lipstick on your neck and your zipper down?"  
  
"I... I started off having some beers. Then a hufflepuff girl... I don't remember her name came in a hot outfit, and gave me a lap dance. Ahhhhhhh.... Anyway, she had obviously had too many beers also because she asked me if I wanted to go to one of the 'Private Rooms' in the party, and I agreed, none too reluctantly either. So we went into the PR, and there was a bed.  
  
"So we lay down, and she took off my shoes and socks. So I did the same, but then took off her shirt. In retort, she took off my shirt and slid off my belt. Now it started getting exciting, because she --"  
  
"OKAY OKAY YOU CAN STOP NOW!" Shouted Hermione.  
  
Harry said the reverse spell and Ron was back to normal.  
  
"Hey, what happened, I feel like I fainted."  
  
"Nevermind."  
  
"Hey Harry," said Hermione, "that was sort of sick, do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
So Ron went up to the dorm, and Harry and Hermione headed for one of the secret exits.  
  
Hermione put her arm around Harry's shoulder, and Harry did the same.  
  
Although the perfect match, and seventh years, Harry and Hermione were not girlfriend and boyfriend regardless of the time they spent together.  
  
Hermione had been trying to start this relationship for what seemed forever, but poor Harry just didn't seem to really love her the way she did for her.  
  
She had been hinting towards him in every way possible, but he never made a move. It made her very discouraged that Harry didn't show anything for her, except a friendship.  
  
They were walking a little ways from the forbidden forest, and they sat down on their favorite log. It was a large, redwood log, where the ends tipped to points instead of being flat.  
  
But the reason it was their favorite was that it produced butterbeer! One of the tipps, when pressed in a certain way would shoot butterbeer, and so they magically created mugs, and filled up.  
  
Hermione sat next to Harry and held him close. He seemed quite nervous.  
  
"Er, I don't really know how to say this Mione. I... well, I just..."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"*sigh*. Well I wanted to tell you that I.... *Muttering to himself: Get a hold of yourself! Come on don't make a fool of yourself! Oh I know* Hey Mione, wanna play truth or dare?"  
  
"Oh not that. Wait, but if the monster isn't here it can't be that bad. Sure!"  
  
"Okay do you want to go first?"  
  
"No way!" shouted Hermione.  
  
"Fine, I'll go first. Truth."  
  
"Um, truth... lets see, oh, here we go! What do you like about me most?!"  
  
"Oooooh, a hard one," answered Harry. "I'll have to say that you are so honest and frank."  
  
"Really Harry? Why thank you!"  
  
"Okay, you're turn."  
  
"Okay, dare me!"  
  
"Well, okay. I dare you to... bounce up and down on the log until your butt falls asleep!"  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"You have to do it!"  
  
"Okay, fine!"  
  
And so she bounced up and down for a minute or so. Harry hadn't realized it before, but Hermione was hot! Her bouncing up and down just made him feel naughty, so he tryed just to look at her face.  
  
"Okay, done! (Thank god!)"  
  
"Okay, I pick dare," said Harry.  
  
"Yay!" Exclaimed Hermione. "I have actually been waiting to see you do this, Harry! I want you to fly into a tree with your broomstick!"  
  
"Oh no, my good broomstick! Oh well, I'll just use one of my older, not as good ones!"  
  
So he summoned one of his old broomsticks, and flew straight into one of the nearby trees, while Hermione giggled so hard she fell down off the log!  
  
"Okay, done, you go."  
  
"Okay, truth."  
  
"Hmmm. truth," Harry thought out loud, "I'll make this a double-truth."  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means we both have to answer it."  
  
"Oooooh, cool!"  
  
"Alright, here's the question: If you had to marry someone in the school, who would it be?"  
  
"Oh my god Harry."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, feeling downtrodden that his plan to express his feelings to Hermione weren't going to work.  
  
"I.. I just can't answer that question."  
  
"What do you mean, it's truth or dare, you have to answer or you lose!"  
  
"So I lose."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione, don't be such a party pooper. It can't be that bad."  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"What, do you hate everyone?" Harry asked sarcastically.  
  
"Of course not! I just can't answer."  
  
"Oh my god. Come on. Is there any way?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"What if I told you my answer first?"  
  
"I wouldn't care because I still wouldn't tell you."  
  
"Fine," said Harry, "I'll tell you anyway. The person I would want to marry, or not would, but want to marry, is ... ... you." 


	2. First Love No, really?

Angelical Fate  
  
by Jake Sklarew  
  
A.K.A. TwinsenDude e-mail TwinsenDude@aol.com  
  
*Hey you guys, thank you so much for the reviews. I was so afraid because this is my first serious story on ff net, and I didn't know if it would be good. So here I am writing the next chapter the next day! Thanks you guys  
  
Oh, also, NO ONE FOUND THE SPELLING ERRORS SO FAR IN CHAPTER 1  
So, therefore no one has any points yet. If you don't know what I'm Talking about, look at the top of the first chapter, it will tell you.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
*Chapter 2: First Love. No, Really?*  
  
"Harry, are you serious? I... I can't believe it. Well, Harry I thought I couldn't tell you my answer, but, gee. Well, I guess I have to tell you, my answer, is you aussi [French for also]."  
  
"No. Way. You're just pulling my strings right?"  
  
"Well," replied Hermione, "not really."  
  
"Oh my god. Do you realize I have felt this way ever since fifth year? I was afraid you didn't feel the same about me and I didn't want to embarrass myself. Not to mention dissapoint myself. ...Uh, Thank you, Mione."  
  
"But it's the truth."  
  
"I know now."  
  
*Hermione giggles*  
  
"Oh, no."  
  
"What?" questioned Harry, feeling that what felt like the perfect evenning was about to make a downwards turn.  
  
"Well, if we are to become boyfriend and --. Oh wait. You never agreed."  
  
"Oh shit! Er, um, Hermione? Will ... you ... be my ... girlfriend?"  
  
"ABSOLUTELY! Oh of course Harry."  
  
Their eyes met, and thet looked into one anothers eyes, and saw just how beautiful they were. Oh, it was true love, through and through.  
  
"There is something I must tell you though, Harry," said Hermione reluctantly, breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it Mione? You can tell me anything now, although you should've been able to before."  
  
"Well, do you remember Krum?"  
  
"Uh oh..."  
  
"Yeah, well I have been having a... um, well you see this is hard for me to tell you since it might make you feel bad..."  
  
"Just continue."  
  
"Okay. Well I have been having, *sigh* a secret relationship with him. I wanted to keep it secret from you because I didn't want you to think I didn't love you."  
  
"I understand, but why did you do this?"  
  
"Well, I just couldn't live with being a seventh year girl without a love life. I felt so lonely and alone," she started breaking into tears, as her face flushed.  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. Don't worry, I understand, it is reasonable. Hermione, please stop crying. I don't care, it's fine."  
  
"Re- Really?" she said as she wiped her face.  
  
"Of course, Mione."  
  
"Oh Harry!" she said, as she hugged Harry, still with tears down her face.  
  
"Mione, I love you, nothing can screw that up now."  
  
"Oh Harry I love you too."  
  
They paused, again looking into each other's eyes. Then she leaned forward, and he leaned forward, and their lips met.  
  
And they kissed. It was the most amazing experience she had ever had. Krum had never kissed her, and this was like a dream. She felt like she was floating on clouds, she never wanted to stop.  
  
But after a moment, they slowly pulled back.  
  
"Mione, ... I ... That was amazing."  
  
He reached out, and she reached for him, and they kissed again, his arms carressing her back, her hugging him, but this time it was different. It was even better. This time they opened their mouths, and slowly touched tounges.  
  
They slowly pulled back at the same time, Hermione looking lovingly at Harry, and Harry looking down at her like he was looking at an angel.  
  
"Harry, I think it's time to go back. We should get to bed."  
  
"Okay, lets go," he said, happily, after getting his first real kiss.  
  
So they walked back to the school, and found the fat lady.  
  
"Turtle Ink," Harry stated.  
  
"You may enter!" said the fat lady in the picture.  
  
And the picture swung open, and they entered the Gryffindor Common room.  
  
Ron was there, with a few others.  
  
"So, where were you guys? I woke up and you were gone," Ron asked casually.  
  
"Um well, hold on," replied Harry.  
  
"Should we tell them," whispered Harry.  
  
"Sure," replied Hermione.  
  
"Well, Mione and I are now girlfr-- ([Harry thinking to himself] No that sounds corny, oh here we go) We are now together, expressing our love as one."  
  
"Whoa, there what a surprise!" Replied Ron sarcastically. "Everyone knew you had to get together. You two are always hanging out together, Head boy and girl. Harry the infamous wizard, and Hermione the top student. It was meant to be!"  
  
"Well we're glad you think so," said Hermione.  
  
"So, ready to get some shut-eye? It's eleven-thirty!" said Harry.  
  
"Yeah lets go to bed," said Ron.  
  
As Ron walked up the stairs, Harry and Hermione gave each other a quick kiss, before going up their separate stairs.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Thanks you guys, hope this didn't dissapoint you.  
I'm not sure, but it seems like this one is a little shorter. Or maybe longer? Who knows... Anyway DONT FORGET THOSE SPELLING ERRORS!!! (I have some on purpose in this chap!)  
Please review u guys thanks again! 


	3. Unexpected Eagerness

Angelical Fate  
  
by Jake Sklarew  
  
A.K.A. TwinsenDude e-mail TwinsenDude@aol.com  
  
*Wow, sorry I took so long to even start writing this, but I just wasn't really ready to start again for a while. Hopefully I will get this done before I go to summer camp (I am only fourteen), but I am starting to doubt it. Thanks again for the reviews, every time I see a new one my day lightens a little.*  
  
Guys, I love getting e-mails from fans so if you want, e-mail me any time at TwinsenDude@aol.com, thanks.  
  
The spelling error scores so far (as of when I started writing this) are:  
  
(Get this only 3 ppl have told me so far)  
  
"Isabella Grace" has ONE point; Chapter two: "tongues"  
  
"Final Spell" has FOUR points; Chapter One: "do"(not to),"unconsciousness","height","tips"  
  
"PSL" has FIVE points; Chapter Two: "disappoint","evening","caressing","thet","another's"  
  
Whoops just updated it. Sorry, PSL i didn't see you.  
  
One more thing, Alex Browing, yes those are correct but I had to remove you from this original list because I didn't see PSL and he got evening before you and someone else i forget who its up there got tongues first sry.  
  
So PSL is in the lead barely with five points with Final Spell close behind with 4 points  
  
That's it!  
  
YAY ON TO THE STORY YIPPEE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! :-)  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Angelical Fate  
  
*Chapter three: Unexpected eagerness*  
  
By Jake Sklarew  
  
The Next morning, Hermione was feeling great. She had no stress about anything, and she couldn't wait to see Harry.  
  
It was seven o'clock, and she was waiting for him to come down.  
  
She started reading a book she had checked out early in the library, called, "Fun with Love."  
  
It had all kinds of interesting things to do on a date, that she had never thought about; like having butterbeers while sitting on a log next to a fire, and putting Bertie Bot's every flavored beanes into each other's mouth.  
  
After about fifteen minutes, Harry started down the stairs.  
  
'I wonder if Hermione is down there,' he thought to himself.  
  
As he got to the bottom, Hermione had already hided the book, and he didn't notice.  
  
The looked at each other, and smiled. Oh, how Harry loved that smile of hers. It was so perfect, it made her look like an angel, with that flowing, deep hair. He started to wonder why he never asked her until recently.  
  
He sat over by her and said, "Whatcha [don't u dare count that as a spell error] doin' Mione?"  
  
"Just relaxing, thinking about you."  
  
He laughed, and then so did she.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, quite wonderfully. I don't know what could make me sleep better than the encouragement by all my girlfriends that I've got Harry Potter all to myself now."  
  
"Hey!" he said as he nudged her.  
  
"Relax, I'm just kidding, how 'bout you, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"um"  
  
"No."  
  
"I didn't sleep well. I just was so exited. You know how it is, don't you Mione?"  
  
"I guess so. It seems kind of funny that I slept so well and you, well, ... didn't."  
  
"Heh, yeah...."  
  
"Oh jeez, look at the time, we better get to our first class."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. See you later Mione."  
  
"Bye."  
  
--A while later (who knows how much later!) after their third class, a class or two before lunch--  
  
Mione was walking away from her Herbology class, waiting to see Harry where she always saw him, at that one corner, since they didn't have Herbology together.  
  
She scanned around, wondering where she could be.  
  
There he was! He was striding toward her.  
  
"You're late," she said.  
  
"Sorry, I think I caught a cold first period," he said in a muffled voice.  
  
"Yeah you don't sound too good."  
  
"Well, I have something to show you, come on it's very important."  
  
"Okay, but can't you tell me what it is?"  
  
"It's a surprise, you wouldn't want me to ruin it for you, would you, Hermione?"  
  
"I guess not, lets go," she replied reluctantly.  
  
He led her down a hallway, to the left, then the right, then right again.  
  
"Harry, I've never been down here before, where are we?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
He led her down two flights of stairs and then to the left, and he muttered something into a brick on the wall.  
  
To her amazement, wall split apart, and there was a secret, couchoned room [think of like an insane asylum room stereotypical ... thingy!].  
  
"Oh Harry, This is so cool!"  
  
"Relax, babe, this isn't the surprise. Here, put this blindfold on, and lay down, I'm going to put a really neat spell on you, just trust me."  
  
"Well, if you say so Harry."  
  
So she lay down on the floor and put the blindfold on.  
  
He walked around a foot away from her feet, and took out his wand.  
  
He pointed it at her, and said, "Hasada Consorma!"  
  
She felt something instantly happen all over her body, but couldn't tell what happened.  
  
She felt his hands touch her breast, and she realized what happened is that her clothes were gone.  
  
"HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"Just relax, it feels good, doesn't it?"  
  
"Well, mmm, i guess so..."  
  
He started carressing them, rubbing his hands down her body, as she shivered with delight.  
  
"Harry, *gasp*, don't you think, that this, is a little to, early?"  
  
"No, it's fine, come on!"  
  
She reached around him, as he layed down on her.  
  
As she automatically rubbed her arms around his back, gasping for air, he would sooth her by massaging her breasts, and working down to her legs, where she started to get a type of shivering feeling.  
  
"Ohh, Harry that feels SOOOOO gooooood!"  
  
Then she felt his dick touch her leg, and then he moved so it went up to her pussy, and he started putting it in.  
  
"Harry NO! Stop!" But he wouldn't stop and she started trying to push him away from her, and she took off her blindfold. He just pushed all the harder and she was afraid her hymen would break.  
  
"STOP IT NOW HARRY!"  
  
And he slowly pulled back, and stood up.  
  
"Okay, fine, have it your way. I got what I wanted. You bitch."  
  
"Harry?" she asked, with tears, filling her eyes.  
  
"Oh Harry? Harry?" he said mockingly.  
  
But then he started to change.  
  
His hair started to lighten, and his face became contorted.  
  
"You are such a slut!"  
  
Then she could tell completely. His familiar voice, the hair, and the now starting to look like face.  
  
It was Malfoy.  
  
"*MALFOY YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD!" She Screamed.  
  
"Oh don't worry, no one can hear you in *this* room. Ha. Hahaha!"  
  
She reached for her wand, but it had been in her robes, and they had vanished when he did the spell.  
  
She looked around, and saw her robes to the side of Malfoy.  
  
He saw her eyeing them, and said, "Looking for this?" as he picked up her wand.  
  
"Give that back!" she shouted.  
  
"Tisk tisk tisk, no need to shout. You could have been nice. Oh well."  
  
He pointed both his and her wands at her with both her hands, and the next thing she new, everything was black.  
  
She woke up in the infirmary, with Harry at her right, and Madame Pomfrey at her left.  
  
"Oh dear, she's waking up," said Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"Mione, are you alright?" asked Harry.  
  
"No."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I'll *she started to sob* tell *sob* you later."  
  
"The deal was you got to stay to see her wake up, now you must leave," said Madame Pomfrey to Harry.  
  
"But--"  
  
"No. Leave."  
  
"Fine," replied Harry.  
  
He bent down and kissed Hermione on the forehead, and then walked away, out the door of the infirmary.  
  
"You're going to be all right."  
  
"I don't know about that," said Hermione.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry to make this chapter so short. The reason it took me so long is because I was starved for an idea (what a concept on the third chapter!). Anyway, I made a different chapter three that would've been released a while ago, but I reread it and it was crap, you guys would've been disappointed.  
  
Hope this one isn't too bad, let me know with reviews and e-mail!  
  
remember e-mail TwinsenDude@aol.com  
  
Oh, and also the reason why I cut it off there is because I knew if I cut if off when she blacked out, you guys would completely freak and give me flamers or scorchers, or whatever they call them.  
  
So, I tried to cut it off at not SUCH a bad cliffy, and also I am going to summer camp soon (I realized ppl don't tend to read the top pre-print since they are dying to read the story, so I'm reprinting this here)  
  
I'm 14 so I'm going to summer camp, then I'm taking a summer break, IN THE CAYMAN ISLANDS WOOHOOO!!!!! YAY  
  
Anyway I'll probably get started again when 10th grade starts in September (sorry all you impatient fans, I know how u feel)  
  
;-Þ  
  
Jake 


End file.
